Chain constructions are utilized in the jewelry arts, both to support other jewelry objects, such as pendants, and as objects of body adornment themselves when formed into bracelets, rings and the like. Typically, the chains are non-extensible, and therefore must be carefully sized to meet the requirements of the wearer.
Tatoos, decorative ornamentation applied directly to the skin, often through a non-reversible process, represent a different methodology of body adornment. Because of the non-reversible nature of the tatoo application process, coupled with the time, cost and sometimes pain which is associated with the process, tatoos are often not considered by those who would otherwise be favorably disposed towards a product yielding such an appearance of adornment for themselves.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a jewelry chain construction which is of an extensible nature allowing jewelry items formed of the chain to conform to differently-sized portions of the body upon which the resulting jewelry item is applied.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a jewelry chain construction which can be found in a variety of adornment objects, such as rings, bracelets and necklaces.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a jewelry chain construction which can simulate a tatoo-like design without in any way defacing the skin and which allows the design to be removed or relocated by the wearer as desired.